The Past of Thalia Grace
by Shaylynne
Summary: Love never lasts forever. Nothing does. Especially if you don't get goodbyes. It's a circle in life that you would have to live with.


**_The Past _****_o_****_f Thalia Grace_**

* * *

My childhood…

My childhood wasn't what you would call lovely. Normal. It never was. My mother was an alcoholic. She was a Hollywood starlet but her fame soon came to an end after she had me. She hated me as I her. Everyday she would tell me how much it disgusted her to have me in her house. When she was drunk she'd hit and abuse me and blame me for her downfalls in life. My mom didn't have any other family instead of me, so I couldn't tell anyone. I had no friends either. I'd had enough of that, so one day, I left home. I gathered my weapons my dad left for me and ran. I deserved better than being beaten by my own mother. I started figuring out what I was. Who my father was. Like every demigod I attracted monsters, and that made living in the outside world dangerous. I handled it well actually. I was a great fighter and could fend for myself. But I was lonely. I prayed to the gods for a companion, and they granted my wish. Soon after, I met Luke Castellan. He was like me, a demigod who ran away from home because of their mother. He was the closest thing I had like a family. So I began to trust him.

We started to watch each other's backs while fighting. We trained, and eventually began closer than friends. I liked him, as the gorgeous, thoughtful, brooding, loyal, kind of boy. I would be lying if I said I wasn't in love. He was the only person who defended me, protected me, mentally and physically. He kept me sane, and often, alive. Luke told me about his life and who his father was. He showed the same affection for me. We both knew that, but never did anything about it.

Perhaps in my subconscious, I knew that he could turn sides. I knew what Hermes' children's fatal flaw was. Trust. Or rather, the lack of it. Betrayal. So, I was afraid to give up my heart for his. I was lucky I didn't do that. I would have been heartbroken in the future. But, I did show signs of affection.

We soon met a cute little seven year old. Annabeth. She also had been hiding from monsters, and ran away from home like us. We welcomed her into our family. Luke gave her his knife as her mark.

It was perfect for a while. I never knew that people could feel that much of an emotion for a family. Love. I thought the gods were finally noticing us. How I was so wrong at that part. Zeus ordered Chiron, the centaur at Camp Half-Blood, to make Grover, a satyr, to find and bring us to the camp. My thoughts on it were a prison. How similar it was. It disrupted families, and it never allowed anybody in except half-bloods. The satyrs; hopeless beings to draw their prey into camp. The newcomers thought being in a mythical world you thought never existed was great. But after, they would find out. The mortal parents knew that, but never told the kids. They cared for their child's life and happiness. Making us sword fight, carry a burden on our shoulders when you haven't even lived life as a family yet. When you're ten and you train, train and train. If your mortal parent was actually nice, they couldn't even come into the camp, even to see you without permission. If, they were actually nice.

The reason I cursed the gods so much, was for them ruining my life. A mother who hates her kid, growing up without a caring father, and when you just find friends, the time has come for you to go. To become a tool for the gods. To carry a burden when you were so young. To never relax, never to let your guard down. To experience pain, betrayal, love, hatred, desperation, when you were just five. To hate your parents.

Grover bought us huge trouble. I never liked him. Luke was moody after the last contact with his mother, and wanted to pick a fight with every monster in sight. Annabeth didn't see any problem with that, before we had a nasty run in with a Cyclops. If Annabeth haven't saved us we would have died. We finally got to the camp borders, but it was too late. Monsters swarmed and surrounded us. I made the final decision... To sacrifice myself to save the traitor, the young, and the disturbance. My father- he took pity on me too late, and turned me into a pine tree.

_Pity,_ Zeus called it. I would call it answering my prayers in a disgusting, twisted way. Pine tree. To be preserved into something, to last forever, to be forced to see things happen and never help. I'd rather die and end up in the Fields of Punishment.

So close, yet so far.

* * *

Her resurrection...

I didn't stay dead. Or stay preserved. I was bought back to life by the Golden Fleece six years later. I would rather stay preserved than face the world again with Luke as a traitor. But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst was the need, the desperation to bring me back, was because Luke turned sides. He pledged himself to Kronos, and he was never the same again. He was sent to poison me, my pine tree, my life source. Or what was left of it.

The main reason was to fail the borders from protecting the camp and let monsters swarm it, but the truth was obvious. Kronos assumed that Percy will go looking for the Fleece, succeed, and bring me back. That would end up as another chance to control the prophecy. Either way, he gains something. It's just the matter of how much.

And the potion? It was from the depths of Tartarus. Where Kronos was. It sapped away my life in a slow and painful way. But Luke's betrayal? A thousand times worse. It burned like fire to know the person you counted as family betrayed you, turned into allies with your worst enemy. It froze you like ice to know that the person you loved turned sides after you were gone. The truth hit me like the blinding rays of the sun. Then my world ended, turning dark, with a crater so big in your chest, like the dark side of the moon. My heart was stabbed by a knife that was made of betrayal. I woke up finally, to the truth and embraced the new world.

So, naturally, I accepted it.

* * *

Her sworn oath...

Annabeth Chase. I had to accept the fact that she wasn't the young, innocent kid I'd known before. She'd killed, looked in the face of death, went into the Underworld and out unscathed, been slapped in the face with a storm of emotions, depressed, and basically anything that happens in Camp Half-Blood. Like I said; a prison.

Grover Underwood. The disturbance, while things were just going straight. He felt guilty after I was gone. So, naturally, he'd been happy when I was resurrected.

Percy Jackson. The person I woke up to, the first thing that I saw when I was awake. My cousin. He, like me, was an outcast, a mistake by the gods. So he understood what I was feeling. But, we were cousins, so we always fought. But when we didn't, we liked each other and when in battle, we were always a dangerous pair.

And finally, _him. _The bane of my existence. The traitor. The betrayer. The one Kronos possessed and used as a stepping stone to his glory. The one and only who captured my heart.

What could I say for him? That this list of people was my purpose in life? Okay, they were. _Were_. But now, his betrayal and love turned into a key, the one and only key that locks my heart which was also tied to his life source. He was gone, twisted and evil, in the clutches of Kronos, possessed. That was as good as dead.

When I fought the battle with him on Altas's mountain, I finally understood this. He was no longer the boy I fell for. He was evil, twisted. You could see the truth and hatred in his eyes.

When Artemis asked me to become a Huntress, I hesitated.

I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, and accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt. These words changed the course of my life. I was filled with new powers only Hunters had.

I had special powers now, including my old ones. I actually joined the Hunt to avoid turning sixteen and carry a burden. I also did this to ignore the heartbreak Luke gave me. That's why I was different from the other Hunters.

So strong, yet so weak.

* * *

Her final battle...

I was ready. Mentally and physically. I'd stuffed my emotions hastily into the corner of my mind and focused on the dark side of me. We had a whole lot of disadvantages but we fought bravely. So many dead; but I would say, death is peaceful. Easy. The survivors were the living dead; they lost lovers, friends and family. When the final battle came, we ran to Olympus, just for me to miss Luke's last moments to prove he was still a hero. I got trapped underneath that damned statue of Hera, and when I was released, it was too late. I reached scene only to see Luke crumpled on the floor, dust covering everywhere. Annabeth was sobbing, Percy was in shock, Grover was finding ambrosia and the gods; the damned gods, arrived the same time as I did and was hovering around, fixing their thrones.

I watched Luke's body burn away, tears leaking out silently and spilling onto the marble floor. _I_ was living dead; I had physical and mental scars to prove for that fact. Hermes was sobbing and it would have been humorous if the situation wasn't so grave. Golden dust blossomed into the wind, I know for a fact that he would achieve Elysium. If he didn't, I would personally go to hell and demand him to Elysium.

He said he would try for rebirth. I rather he didn't for my selfish preferences; he died thinking that Hermes hated him. No goodbyes. At least, if he stayed dead, we would have a chance of communication. But the idiot just had to try for _rebirth_. He will forget, and when I eventually die there will be no reunion.

Love never lasts forever. Nothing does. Especially if you don't get goodbyes. It's a circle in life that you would have to live with.


End file.
